1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process of forming a weathered antique finish on a surface and has particular reference to a process of forming a finish on a surface to simulate a weathered antique wooden structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods have been used heretofore to form an imitation wood coating to be applied to the surfaces of materials of different kinds by applying a tint coat of paint over either the bare surface or over a dry base paint coat and then streaking the tint coat, while wet, to provide a streaked pattern which gives an appearance of wood with a simulated grain pattern. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 2,055,658 to Grison discloses a process of producing an imitation wood grain finish by brushing a pigmented substantially transparent streak coat over a dry ground coat and printing or otherwise directly applying a coat representing the pore pattern of the wood. The U.S. Pat. No. 1,902,522 to Rose discloses a process of treating a surface to simulate wood grain by splattering a dry base coat with a suitable paint and, while such splattered paint is still wet, brushing the latter with a brush or the like in generally parallel strokes to present an imitation wood grain pattern.
Although such previous processes provide an imitation wood grain appearance to a surface to which they are applied, the resulting finish is devoid of any genuine weathered or weatherbeaten antique wooden appearance.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,557 to Sormani, on the other hand, discloses a process of forming an imitation antique, cracked painted wood surface by applying a base coat of specially formulated ingredients, allowing the same to dry, and then applying a different coat of specially formulated ingredients which results in a crackled appearance giving the illusion of a painted surface in which the paint has cracked due to aging. However, such finish does not present the weathered appearance of wood which has been left out in the weather over a long period of time.